Hope Summers
Hope Summers is a mutant. Powers Empathic Power Mimicry: The limits of this power have yet to be reached or determined. She does not need to physically touch her subject, nor does it appear as though her using an individual's powers subtracts at all from their own power level. It appears that Hope needs to be in close proximity to the subject to exhibit their powers, and that powers fade with distance from the subject. She can only copy mutant powers. The powers Hope has demonstrated so far include: *''Power and Aura Absorption from Rogue'' *''Telekinesis and Telepathy from Cable'' *''Energy Absorption and Concussive Blasts from Bishop'' *''Optic Blasts from Cyclops'' *''Organic Steel Transformation from Colossus'' *''Psionic Exo-Armor from Armor'' *''Thermokinesis from Iceman'' *''Electrokinesis from Surge'' *''Geokinesis from Magma or Rockslide'' *''Telekinetic Creation of Biological Matter and Ferrous Material from Zero'' *''Superhuman Strength and Sel-Propelled Flight from Namor the Sub-Mariner'' *''Regenerative Healing Factor from Wolverine'' *''Wings from Pixie'' *''Transonic Speed and Shifting Crystal Skin from Transonic'' *''Inorganic Rock Form from Rockslide'' *''Magnetic Field Manipulation from Magneto'' *''Extreme Strength from Gentle'' *''Teleportation from Magik'' *''Organic Diamond Form and Telepathy from White Queen'' *''Telekinetic Flight and Pyrokinesis from Exodus'' *''Increased Size and Strength from Puff Adder'' *''Bone Claws from Wolverine'' *''Telepathy from Marvel Girl'' *''Breathing Fire from Shou-Lao'' *''Hex Bolts from Scarlet Witch'' *''X-Ray Vision from unknown mutant'' *''Luck Manipulation from Domino'' *''Pheromonal Mind Manipulation from Purple Woman'' *''Telepathic Illusions from Mastermind'' Phoenix Force: Hope has demonstrated a flaming energy aura like the Phoenix raptor several times, even as early as five months old. These manifestations could suggest she is a potential avatar for the Phoenix. After Cable's return from the future and being consumed by the techno-organic virus. Hope absorbed the virus and used the Phoenix flames to destroy the virus and cure Cable. Cable then told Cyclops that Hope was the Phoenix. The Scarlet Witch said that Hope is a part of the Phoenix. As the Phoenix comes nearer to Earth, Hope has been able to feel its presence and exhibit the following powers: *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Hope has created cosmic flames often under duress, but with increasing control. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' Hope has wielded this energy to project beams of immense concussive force. *''Resurrection Force:'' Despite being fatally stabbed by the Shi'ar Death Commandos, Hope was almost immediately revived by the Phoenix Force, with all of her injuries healed. *''Immortality:'' Hope cannot die, as the Phoenix will resurrect her if she sustains a fatal injury. *''Phoenix Force Avatar:'' When Hope finally became one with the Phoenix Force she was able to use all of the Phoenix's powers. Though Hope is Phoenix it is unsure how strong she is compared to previous Phoenix hosts, such as Jean Grey. While bonded with the Phoenix, Hope gained the title White Phoenix, implying some connection to the Phoenix or Jean who took the title White Phoenix of the Crown implying that Jean could still be more powerful than Hope. Psychic Energy and Undetectability: It is also notable that Hope's initial detection at birth, Cerebra blew up. After repairs were made the Stepford Cuckoos tried to search for her because she had been kidnapped by the Marauders yet she somehow became undetectable by mutant-detecting equipment. It is possible, however, that she was merely being shielded by Cable, as he was with her from the time she left the hospital until he left to stop the Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Hope was again able to disguise her signal when both the X-men and Avengers were looking across the globe for her, through the use of a device Cable taught her to build. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Ability Mimicry Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Immortality Category:Regeneration Category:Undetectability Category:Absorption Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Absorption Category:Optic Blasts Category:Organic Metal Transformation Category:Retractable Exoskeletal Armor Category:Thermokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Creation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Organic Rock Form Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Organic Diamond Form Category:Retractable Claws Category:Fire Breathing Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Illusion Casting